


I don't have one

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for gen drabble at lj, remote control</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have one

“James, where is your remote?” Jeremy asked looking for the best invention for man after beer and cars, since was already bored with the program that was on the tellie before him.

“I don’t have one,” James called from the kitchen as he was preparing a proper tea for them to drink.

“No remote control? Do you live in the Dark Ages?” Then Jeremy remembered who he was talking to as he stood and walked the few steps across the room to change the channel to something he found remotely interesting.

“I swear James, you are a technophobe.” Jeremy groused.


End file.
